Some common methods for directing traffic and controlling crowds include the use of hand signals and orange cones attached to flashlights. Providing clear and concise traffic and/or crowd control signals promotes public safety and the safety of the operator. Being able to reduce confusion and providing clear signals when directing traffic and/or controlling crowds may help to alleviate confusion, prevent accidents, and increase safety.